


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [2]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Gumball sets off an avalanche trying to keep Darwin from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Gumball and Darwin come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Gumball: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Darwin) We better be quiet, Darwin, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Darwin's eyes twitch and shut as he is about to sneeze.)

Darwin: Ah... Haaah... HAAAAAHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Gumball covers his nose with a forefinger. Darwin's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Gumball smiles as well.)

Gumball: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Gumball and Darwin move out of the way just in time. Gumball sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Gumball: Phew...


End file.
